Haruto Shuuya
The human host of Ultraman Reuz. The titular protagonist of the series, Ultraman Reuz. Haruto was the young man who will end the Dark Ketaros, Ex Beast. Impure Kings, and Garganta saga. "You know...this whole adventure and story we're in is all Fragmented" - Haruto quotes in Ultraman : The Last Story Profile *Age : 16 years old (Before Time Skip) / 19 years old ( In Final Mix) / 28 (After the final episode) *Transformation Item : Reuz Spark *Height: 170 cm/ 175 cm (Final Mix) *Weight: 51 kg / 55 kg (Final Mix) *Likes: Spicy Food *Dislikes: Salty food, Darkness *Family: **Shuuya Otoya : Father (Currently goes with the alias, Man In Black) **Kurenai Shuuya : Mother **Shuuya Kaze : Grandfather **Sukomo Shuuya : Uncle **Iruma Shuuya : Grandmother **Nittoh Shuuya : Little Brother **Saezamon Inou : Father-in-Law **Asuna Inou : Mother-in-Law **Asami Inou : Sister-in-Law **Mikasa Shuuya : Wife **Urara Shuuya : Daughter **Ren Shuuya : Son **Shiemi Shuuya : Daughter Personality Haruto hides his true self under a lighter, easily-happy persona. While showing much emotion on his face such as Happy and tough, he is far from stoic. He is quick to be make deadpan snarks, mostly at the expense of Daiki. He can also be swayed by a pretty girl but that's less common, he didn't noticed it. Haruto sometime Brave, and he took desire to save his friend from the evil force. His favorite food is spicy food. He also refuses to give up hope and never give up no matter how dire the situation. Much more interesting, Haruto was once a Soccer Player played for under-18 Japan when he was a top of his game until an accident happen to his friend before. Haruto blame himself for his friend suffering or the one that die, similar to what happen to Kenzaki sacrificing himself for Haruto to make the Cross Shot. History Haruto was born in 4th October 1998, when he was a small boy, he was brought by his parents to a village locate in Shibuya where his grandfather live. There he met a young girl name Marina Honda and become her friend with the other two child. After his father, Otoya had to go to German for Project O's, Haruto had to follow his mother to London and stay there until his 16 years old. He return back to Japan after got a text message from his grandfather, Kaze Shuuya because of strange light keeps calling Haruto. Later, he found out Reuz Spark flashing light and chose him to be Ultraman Reuz. He first wasn't believe it but after seeing Gorzelium attacking. That's when he first time merging with Reuz and become Ultraman Reuz to stop the monster and fighting to stop Dark Ketaros plan. Ultraman Reuz Final Mix A new transfer young man from St Edward Gun Boyage school to Fuyogawa High School. Reason Haruto return again is that his grandfather just passed away and he was sad, considering he never spend one day with his grandfather together. He blame himself for his death. He later met Daiki Watarai again, his old friend along with two new one name Natsumi Takaneka and Mikasa Inou. Due to Ultraman Leo world (Astra), Ultraman Gaia world (Ultraman Agul), Ultraman Cosmos world (Ultraman Justice), Ultraman Neos world (Ultraseven 21), Ultraman Nexus world,(Mephisto), Ultraman Max world (Ultraman Xenon), Ultraman Mebius (Ultraman Hikari) and Ultraman Ginga world (Ultraman Victory) been merging together to Ultraman Reuz world (Ultraman Gaixus) that attracted the Ultra Wars that was suppose to happen and all the secondary Ultra must be defeated and killed by Ultraman Gaixus as the ruler of Ex Beast. Shou the human host of Ultraman Victory become the observer to Jun Nazumi, Shou meet Haruto and explaining to him something is forcibly merging the parallel worlds of the Ultraman's and causing their destruction. The task given to Haruto that he must save the eight remain secondary ultra's as Ultraman Reuz. The man in black and the woman in white act as Haruto's guidance to save the world. At the start of Ultra Wars, Shou/Victory lead the secondary Ultra's about to battle Ultraman Gaixus and his army of Ex Beast while Haruto and Mikasa trap in Nebula Of In between and fighting Dark Ventress and Specter. Keychain Dolls As foretold by Ultraman Taro, Haruto is the "chosen one", he collects Keychain dolls either by defeating any Kaiju/Alien recently released by Alien Gunz (at the same time preventing the dolls from falling into the wrong hands again) or picking up the ones that are scattered around town and Shinjiku Hills. Ultras *Ultraman Reuz - Acquired from the Reuz Spar itself. *Ultraman Taro - Failed assumed due to his consciousness being intact. *Ultraman Tiga - Found in a School, in a Music Room where Haruto use to play the guitar. *Ultraman Axul - Acquired after defeated the oppenent thus reviving him and purified him from the darkness. *Dark Zagi - Acquired after defeated the oppenent itself. Kaiju *Gomora - Achieved by Taro after the defeaten of Hyper Kyrieloid *Ezpadas - Acquired after defeaten the enemy itself *Gorzelium - Acquired after defeten the enemy itself *King Goldras - Founded by Haruto after scanning at the bushes in Shinjiku Hills *Reigubas - Founded by Haruto after svanning at the bushes in Shinjiku Hills *Nosferu - Acquired after defeated the monster itself. *Reija - Gave by Alien Gyashi when they about to return to their Homeworld. *Scorpiss - Unknown. Appeared on Marina's handbag. *Skulldross - Acquired after Dark Zagi defeating the monster itself. *Gazort - Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *E-X Golza Burts - Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Padeleon - Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Grantella - Acquired after defeating the monster itself later giving to Jun. *Armagedon - Acquired from Jun. Aliens *Hyper Kyrieloid - Acquired after defeated the Alien itself *Kemur Jin - Founded it Haruto's rooms somehow *Alien Gunz II - Acquired after defeated the Alien itself *Alien Gunz I - Acquired after he was defeated by Ultraman Dark. Appearance Haruto is a High School Student live in near Kobe. His personality is kind and patient guy with sometimes a brave guy quite similar to Ultraman Ginga host Hikaru Raido. He was on lon with His Parent on London and currently studied at the the University near Manchester. Then, he was later come back to Japan because of a strange vision. He has medium length hair, a same hairstyle as Yu Inaba from Kamen Rider Drive, he wear a white jacket which have a two red line on his hood and blue dark jeans wihich he's fold it a little before it reach his feet. Ultraman Reuz Final Mix Power and Abilities *'Jumping' : Haruto can jump higher than a normal Human. *'Transformation': Using the Reuz Spark, Haruto can transform into Ultraman Reuz. Haruto can only transform when the Mark of Destine is made to shine, thereby summoning Reuz light from the Reuz Spark. Later, the transformation change in Final Mix. *'Ultra Live': Haruto can use any of the other Key chain dolls to become the monster, alien or Ultra they embody via the Reuz Spark. *'Telepathy': While using a Key chain Doll, Haruto can communicate telepathically or at least project his voice even in forms that normally do not allow for complex speech such as a monster. *'Keychain Doll Sight': While he is Lived with a Key chain Doll, he can look into other Lived Dolls and see who is within them. However, he could not see into Ultraman Dark nor Faust due to their dark nature and no one controling them. Trivia *Haruto Shuuya the 'Haruto''' ''means Courage in Japanese, Shuuya meant springtime or Freedom. Category:Fan characters Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz